


To Die Alone

by toxictattoo



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictattoo/pseuds/toxictattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold Saint Pisces Albafica receives a visitor during his morning meditations. It seems the Gold Saint Scorpio Kardia doesn't know when to leave him alone. Or doesn't care to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die Alone

Gold Saints gave up their lives for their calling. No higher honor was bestowed on a man than to protect the Sanctuary and the incarnations of Athena; always observant for the signs of a war that was to come. Hades could be defeated but he was never destroyed. Vigilance was ever the requirement for his eventual return.

Some were truly called. They felt it in the song of their blood as it pounded through their veins. They knew, from an early age, they knew they were different. Special. Necessary.

Eventually they were sought from amongst the best of men and women, brought to the Sanctuary to train as Saints in the hopes of winning a cloth and the right to serve Athena directly. Reincarnation. Protectors. Fate. Destiny. 

Albafica was blessed with none of that. Found as an orphaned babe by the previous Pisces Saint, Lugonis, and brought up in the exclusion; his blessing was his curse. To be Pisces was to be condemned to a life of loneliness when the only connection with another human was between Master and student and the beauty around them. Poisonous beauty that burrowed deep within the body until there was no separation. 

In the temple of Pisces, Albafica was always found among the roses that represented who he was and where he was. His private sanctuary; his prison. 

“You waste away here, Albafica,” a voice broke through the reverie of the Pisces Saint’s morning meditations among his roses. 

Albafica turned; a slight gesture to merely glance over his shoulder at the ‘intruder’. “Kardia,” he said politely, his musical voice lilting and clear, and in no way considered warm or inviting. “What brings you away from Scorpio Temple? Other than a death wish?”

Kardia clucked his tongue. “Not a death wish, Albafica. Not as you’d define it anyway.” He strolled around the edges of the garden that started at an invisible border half way between the Aquarius Temple and extended up to the very bottom of the stairs that lead into the Pisces Temple. For all his foolhardiness, Albafica noted, Kardia at least had the good sense to not walk _through_ his roses. The Pisces Saint had an immunity to the demon roses and their deadly scent. An immunity built up through a lifetime of exposure. It turned the Pisces Saint’s blood to poison, making him virtually untouchable. 

Yet Kardia constantly challenged that with his frequent visits and insistence in getting in Albafica’s personal space.

“So you wish to fight me? Is that it?”

“Well, certainly,” Kardia said, stopping right at the edge. “But I always ask-”

“And I always say I’m not interested,” Albafica finished for him. “Yet you persist.”

“Ah-ah, I have to try. I grow bored being in the temple all day. Specters rarely appear and His Holiness Pope Sage, always dispatches some other Saint to be rid of the problem.”

“Possibly because of your dangerous love for fighting.” 

“The other Saints have their way to train. That is mine. Why hold it against me?”

Albafica finished his inspection of the flowers and moved to the bottom of the stairs where the other Saint waited. “No one holds it against you.” He tapped lightly at Kardia’s chin. “No one wants to indulge you, either. You’re worse than a child sometimes, Kardia.”

“So severe to me, Albafica. Always pushing away.” His hands came to rest on Albafica’s shoulders.

“To protect you, _child_.”

“You forget yourself, Gold Saint, and who you talk to,” the dark voice chided him. Kardia draped across Albafica’s shoulders and dropped an arm down in front of him to show his hand. His signature nail, long and sharp, tapped along the gold of Albafica’s chestplate. “You’re not the only one. I may not be as,” and he dipped in to whisper lightly, “ _potent_ as you, but your roses don’t intimidate me.”

Albafica’s eyebrow lifted. “Oh? I wonder if anything intimidates you.”

“Mmmm, probably not. I think you use that to keep others away. I think...you’re _afraid_.”

“A Gold Saint, afraid?” Albafica snorted. Kardia’s arm tightened across his body when he tried to move, to turn, to step away. He collided against the other Saint’s chest. “Of what? That I’m right?”

“That you’re wrong.”

“I’m not-”

“And yet here I am, close enough to capture those perfect lips in a kiss. I haven’t succumbed to your poisonous nature yet, even if you wound me with your wicked sharp tongue.”

“Because I refuse to indulge in your foolishness, Kardia, doesn’t make me wrong.”

“What does it make you, then?”

Albafica pushed against the other saint and headed for his temple. “Cautious,” he threw over his shoulder.

He heard the heavy footfalls following him back into his temple. “What do you want, Kardia? Be blunt. I have no time or patience for your games today.” 

Kardia’s firm grip on his shoulder paldron whirled him around so they faced each other. “You.”

A simple answer that took Albafica by surprise. He stepped back, afraid that the floor had given tilt and he was in danger of losing his footing. “Me?”

“You asked.” 

Albafica backed up. “It’s impossible.”

His retreat did nothing to dissuade Kardia, who advanced with him. “Why? Because you are poisonous?” Kardia scoffed, his nails flicked wickedly when he held them up to Albafica. “Didn’t we just have this conversation?”

“We did.” Albafica narrowed his eyes in indifference. “Which is precisely _why_.”

“You talk in circles, Albafica. Talk in circles to keep the other Saints off balance. But I know you. I know and I see the loneliness which aches in you. Perhaps you can’t touch the others, nor can they touch you but who other than the Gold Saint Scorpio with an equally deadly attack could withstand your poisonous kiss?” He dipped in until their mouths were a mere hair’s breadth apart. “Tell me _I’m_ wrong.”

Albafica opened his mouth to most certainly tell Kardia he was indeed wrong. Kardia claimed it in a devouring kiss. It demanded, it commanded, it brooked no disagreement or argument and Albafica’s resolve rose into the air to be taken by the wind, just like the sweet scent of his deadly roses. 

His hands clamped down on Kardia’s arms, his intention was to push and yet all he did was hold on. No one had ever taken this from him before. No one had laid claim to him in the way that Kardia did with this one kiss. He made a small noise and it was the sound of his resistance as it crumbled away. To be touched in such a brash, demanding, aggressive way was new. It set his body on fire and he grew heavy between his legs, filling his breeches until they pulled tight. He could feel the weight of his tasset against the line of his cock. 

“That’s more like it,” Kardia cooed quietly against his mouth. Albafica kissed him again just to shut him up. He would submit; Kardia was more than compelling and to arouse in him such desire was a hard thing to turn away. 

Albafica desired to be out of armor, out of clothing, and his impatience fell beneath that, fingers working with intimate knowledge of the closures and fastenings. Pieces tossed to the side left a trail leading from the entrance of the Pisces Temple to his bedchamber. It ended, and began, with him sprawled across his bed. 

This was a bad idea. To indulge Kardia; to indulge his own selfish whims was to invite disaster. Kardia was right in that he was possibly the only Gold Saint who could tolerate the poison that permeated his body. 

It was divine to feel another’s body pressed to his, sliding freely from sweat and lubrication; to hear his name called out at the peak and to hear his own voice break on Kardia’s when he found his completion. To be a saint, to be a _Gold_ Saint, meant that his death would be on the battlefield, defending his home, his goddess, his people. To be _Pisces_ meant his death would happen alone. 

But not today.


End file.
